Highbreed
"Hail to our Great Leader, He whom has saved us from certain doom. His might, our weapon and shield, as we approach our great destiny. Hail to our Great Leader, King of Kings, of whom we are all children. His word is our will, his strength is our strength, our destiny approaches. With valor in our hearts, with sweat on our brows, with triumph in our voices, we carve our path of glory, until we become Lords of Creation!" -- The anthem of the Highbreed Empire, giving glory to the Thunder King, and also acting as a call to arms. The Highbreed are an ancient, expansive, and destructive empire that existed far before Araboth's recorded history. They are composed of a few powerful races, such as the Mantids, the Zandalari, and the Mogu, its leaders being the Mogu. Hundreds of thousands of years ago, long before recorded history in Araboth, a Mogu warlord known only as The Thunder King rose up and united his people. They expanded into space, and incorporated other races they found. Soon, the Highbreed were the dominant force in all of the universe - so powerful in fact, that rather recently, they rose up and annihilated their creators, the Su'ada. No one could challenge them, and no one dared. They were innumerable, and their technology far beyond attainable for any other force. This is how it remained for millenia, until a powerful and benevolent force known as the Anannaki stood against the marauding beasts. With the intention of preserving and protecting all life, the Anannaki called for the destruction of the Highbreed and its Emperor. After a massive war that lasted roughly a millenium, the Anannaki narrowly succeeded by defeating the Mantids. Although the Mogu were still more than capable of defeating the Anannaki, The Thunder King acknowledged the strength of his adversaries, and decided to let them win, for the time being. He vowed to return when the universe was "ready", according to old Anannaki tomes. So, the Highbreed and the Emperor withdrew and vanished. No one has heard from them since, but they are not forgotten: the shattered planets and the wreckage floating in the darkness of space is a grim testament to the Highbreed's power and the war that helped save the universe. History The story of the Highbreed was almost completely unknown, until an Annanaki, Ga'viel, told what he knew of them. Their story finds its origins in the Creation Story, with Anui and Sargeras. After they brought total order to their creation, Araboth, the Brothers decided to leave Araboth for their own reasons. They created the Su'ada, or Old Gods, so that in the absense of the Brothers, they would be able to uphold the Order. Though willing to uphold the Order, the Su'ada faced conflict as they sought to order their domain - the forces of Chaos were slowly seeping into the material universe through the Void, and wreaking havoc on the ordered cosmos. To combat this, the Su'ada created three races, that would aid in the controlling and extermination of the forces of Chaos on large scales. These races were the Mogu, the Zandalari, and the Mantid. The Mogu; Mighty defenders of the Order, these warrior-like creatures were tasked with the shaping and forming of actual worlds, and also with defending their creations from Y'shaarj's machinations. The Zandalari; A mystical, tribal people, these creatures were tasked with supplying infant worlds with magic, the atmospheres, and skies. The Mantid; A tenacious insectoid race that swears total loyalty to their Empress. They were tasked with the seeding of life, and developing complex systems of life. For much time, the three races worked together, assisting the Gods in creating Order, and shaping worlds. However, after a period of time, the Gods fell silent (this was because of the war that broke out between the High and Ruinous Gods). The races, having lost the leadership of their creators, fell into desperation, and erupted into war against each other. Not knowing their purpose, and each race convinced that they alone were to inherit the Gods' favor, they fought each other. But out of this chaos, arose a single Mogu, a sort of chosen one. This mogu was unnamed in historical documents, but he was the one who came to be known among his people as the Thunder King. With his natural skill for leadership, and his great powers, The Thunder King rose to power amongst the Mogu, eventually becoming the Mogu Emperor. With his strength, he united the broken Mogu people, and ordered a cease fire between the warring races. At the conference with the great leaders; The Thunder King, High Priest Jalak, and Lord Zor'lok. With the Emperor leading the talks, he proposed to restore the ancient unity. He spoke of the supremacy and purity of the three races, and how they all should together rule all Creation. Convinced by the Thunder King's words, the three races once again united, under the name of the Highbreed. Culture and Members There are three notable races in the Highbreed Empire. There are many other races barely contained within it, that serve mostly as slave or client races. The Mogu - Led by The Thunder King. The Zandalari - Led by God-King Rastakhan The Mantid - Led by Lord Zor'lok Category:Factions